


Our Family Sucks and So Does This Chat

by JeanOurQueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Honestly just batfam texting shenanigans, babs is Done(tm), jasons a shithead, more people will be added as the fic goes on, the entire group chat is chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/pseuds/JeanOurQueen
Summary: A series of oneshots from a batfam group chat





	

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to Rosie for helping me with some of the usernames<3
> 
> EDIT: It didn't post the whole thing initially but I fixed it now

**_circusboy_ ** _ created  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_Delphi_ ** _ ,  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ ,  _ **_ImTired_ ** _ ,  _ **_Cassandra_ ** _ ,  _ **_Duke-ingItOut_ ** _ and  _ **_DamianWayne_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**circusboy:** hey guys!!!!!!

 

**idiedonce:** fuck this

 

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**circusboy:** jay pls

 

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**circusboy:** jaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**Delphi:** Jason we both know he's just going to keep adding you back

**Delphi:** Just accept your fate and stop blowing up my phone.

 

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**circusboy:** pls stay

 

**idiedonce:** change the name and ill think abt it

 

**circusboy:** aw but Jaaayyyyyyyy

 

**idiedonce:** on second thought fuck that im just gonna leave

 

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_idiedonce_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_circusboy_ ** _ added  _ **_idiedonce_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**idiedonce:** I seriously hate you

 

**circusboy:** D’:

 

**Cassandra:** yo its Harper

**Cassandra:** Cassie left her phone at my place last night

**Cassandra:** so can u please stop spamming it?

**Cassandra:** thx

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** hey harper

 

**Cassandra:** hey Duke

 

**idiedonce:** so Harper what exactly was cassie doing at your place on her night off?

 

**ImTired:** do you really wanna ask that?

 

**circusboy:** ????????

 

**idiedonce:** yeah probably not

 

**ImTired:** lol

 

**Delphi:** Idiots.

 

**circusboy:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!

**circusboy:** im so confused

**circusboy:** cass sleeps over there all the time

**circusboy:** y r u making a big deal out of it????

 

**idiedonce:** so its a REGULAR thing then?

 

**Cassandra:** uh

 

**idiedonce:** damn harper

 

**ImTired:** lmao Cass is gonna kill you

 

**idiedonce:** been there done that

 

**Cassandra:** yeah u know what im just gonna leave now

**Cassandra:** u can add Cass back later

 

**_Cassandra_ ** _ left  _ **_Family Chat_ **

**_idiedonce_ ** _ added  _ **_Cassandra_ ** _ to  _ **_Family Chat_ **

 

**idiedonce:** lmao if I have to stay so do you

**idiedonce:** nice try though

 

**Cassandra:** I hate u

 

**circusboy:** srsly what is going on??????

 

**idiedonce:** well u see Dickie

 

**Cassandra:** omg Jay shut up

 

**idiedonce:** sometimes when two girls have known eachother a very long time

 

**Delphi:** Duke the smart thing to do here is to just not get involved

 

**idiedonce:** and they care about eachother very much

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** That was kinda the plan

 

**idiedonce:** and are also kinda gay

 

**Cassandra:** good grief

 

**ImTired:** kinda?

 

**idiedonce:** shut up Timbo I was telling a story

 

**circusboy:** wait

 

**idiedonce:** and you ruined it

 

**circusboy:** WAIT ARE CASS AND HARPER LESBIANS?!

 

**Cassandra:** nah im bi

 

**idiedonce:** see what youve done tim? youve misinformed him

 

**circusboy:** CASS HAS A GIRLFRIEND AND DIDNT TELL ME????

**circusboy:** LIKE REALLY GUYS???

**circusboy:** HOW COULD NONE OF U TELL ME THEY'RE GAY?!

 

**Cassandra:** once again, bi. Not gay.

 

**circusboy:** FINE HOW COULD U NOT TELL ME UR DATING MY GAY SISTER THEN?

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** Isn't Cass pan?

 

**Delphie:** Yes.

 

**ImTired:** yup

 

**Cassandra:** yeah

 

**circusboy:** U KNOW WHAT I MEANT!

**Idiedonce:** did we though?

 

**circusboy:** shut up jay 

 

**idiedonce:** easier to do if you would let me leave

 

**ImTired:** Excellent point

 

**circusboy:** no its not!!!

**circusboy:** wait omg harper

**circusboy:** harperharperharper

**circusboy:** does b know?????

 

**Cassandra:** uh

 

**idiedonce:** lol good question dickie

 

**ImTired:** it really is don’t you agree duke?

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** Wow look at that

**Duke-ingItOut:** a perfect opportunity to get uninvolved again

 

**Idiedonce:** babs?

 

**Delphi:** Leave me out of this.

 

**Cassandra:** Wow look at the time I really should go give Cass her phone back right about now

 

**circusboy:** oMG

 

**ImTired:** hey uh you DO realize that most of us are at the manor right now right Harper?

 

**Cassandra:** shit

 

**circusboy:** OMG

 

**idiedonce:** lmao

 

**circusboy:** U MEAN U DIDNT TELL BRUCE EITHER????

 

**Cassandra:** We didnt exactly tell anyone????

 

**circusboy:** THEN HOW DOES EVERYONE ELSE KNOW?!

 

**Delphi:** We pay attention, Dick.

 

**ImTired:** ^

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** ^

 

**Idiedonce:** ^

**idiedonce:** that and I walked in on them making out last week

 

**Cassandra:** oh my god Jason thats it

**Cassandra:** s2g if Cass doesn't kill you i will

 

**DamianWayne:** Grayson why do you insist on adding me to these idiotic things

**DamianWayne:** My phone has been going off constantly for the past ten minutes.

 

**idiedonce:** shut it squirt the grownups are talking

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** honestly damian just run

 

**DamianWayne:** Why?

 

**circusboy:** !!!!

 

**circusboy:** omg dami pls tell me u didnt know too!!

 

**DamianWayne:** Know about what?

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** nvm too late now

 

**circusboy:** about harper and cass dating

 

**DamianWayne:** There are people who don't?

 

**idiedonce:** lmao

 

**ImTired:** lol

 

**circusboy:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**circusboy:** HOW COULD U GUYS DO THIS

 

**Delphi:** Melodramatic much Dick?

 

**circusboy:** this is serious ok!!!

**circusboy:** me n cassie couldve been going to pride things together all this time

**circusboy:** but u guys didnt tell me

**circusboy:** D’X

 

**Delphi:** She goes to pride things with me and the girls already.

**Delphi:** Well… Me, the girls and Collin.

 

**Cassandra:** Yeah it's sort of a tradition now

 

**circusboy:** i cannot believe u babs

**circusboy:** D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: 

 

**DamianWayne:** That's it I'm shutting my phone off.

**DamianWayne:** I'll turn it back on later when Grayson is done whining.

 

**circusboy:** D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: 

 

**Cassandra:** Actually thats a good idea thx

 

**ImTired:** same lmao

 

**Delphi:** Bye

 

**circusboy:** D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: D’: 

**circusboy:** i cannot believe u guys would all leave me alone like this

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** I mean… I'm still here?

 

**circusboy:** thx duke

 

**Duke-ingItOut:** anytime

**Duke-ingItOut:** why’d you make this thing anyways?

 

**circusboy:** tbh i forget now im too upset

**circusboy:** because nOBODY TELLS ME ANYTHING


End file.
